


Home Cookin'

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: There’s just something about seeing the reader cooking that Benny can’t resist.





	Home Cookin'

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Swaying side to side along to the tune playing on the radio, you lifted the lid on the pot of stew you had simmering, giving it a quick stir as delectable aromas drifted around you. Sighing in satisfaction, you replaced the lid, bending down to check on the progress on the homemade cornbread you had baking in the oven. Your stomach rumbled slightly as you poked a toothpick through the top, noting that it was just about done. Benny was going to be so surprised when he got home; he was always the one doing the cooking and you figured he could use a break.

Giving the stew another stir, you swiped a finger along your spoon and licked it, moaning as the flavors danced along your tongue. A low chuckle behind you had you glancing over your shoulder, finger still between your lips as you smiled in greeting. “Hey there handsome. I was hoping you’d be home soon.”

“Well now, this is a fine sight- a gorgeous woman cooking up what smells like a damn fine stew,” he drawled, sidling up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. Tucking his face into the crook of your neck, he placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin there, murmuring, “And here I thought I was the only one to make you moan like that, darlin’.”

“You do alright,” you joked, humming in contentment as he peppered more kisses along your shoulders, his beard tickling you.

“Just alright?” he asked with a questioning eyebrow, the look in his eyes darkening. “Guess I’ll just have to do better.”

He molded his front to your back, letting you feel every muscled inch of him. You savored the feel of him pressed against you, his warm and spicy scent surrounding you. When he used two gentle fingers to coax your face towards his, you didn’t resist, leaning into his kiss. The heat of his lips against yours seared you to the bone, and the first stirrings of want throbbed in your core.

You turned in his arms, kissing him again and again, reluctant to let his lips leave your own. Benny didn’t seem inclined to complain, each kiss growing more heated than the last. You could feel him start to harden, the firm press of his cock nudging against you. The knowledge that you could get him hard with just a few kisses sent a thrill of exhilaration through you. Finally, the need for air got to be too much and you had to pull away with a gasp. “Benny…” you moaned.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he teased, kissing his way down your throat.

He nipped at you, soothing away the sting with his tongue. He left his mark on your skin, little bruised flowers that let anyone who saw them know you were spoken for. Benny wasn’t a jealous man by any means, but he never denied having a possessive streak, especially when it came to you. You didn’t object, loving it when he got this way, and more than a little possessive of him as well.

When he maneuvered you closer to the counter, you allowed him to hoist you up, your arms coming up to wrap around his neck. You buried your hands in his hair, massaging his scalp with your fingertips and tugging lightly on the short hairs on the back of his head. Benny groaned at the sensation, gripping your thighs in a firm hold and pushing them apart to make room for himself.

Pulling him closer, you hitched your legs around his waist, grinding against his erection. Your pussy ached with need, soaking through your panties as desire burned within you. Benny growled as the scent of your arousal filled the air, tearing his mouth away from you long enough to turn off the stove, biting out, “I need ya now cher. Stew’s gonna have to wait because I can’t.”

“Fuck me Benny. Need you in me, filling me up just right,” you panted out, eager to have him buried in you.

With a loud groan, Benny grabbed the bottom of your shirt, whipping over the top of your head and tossing it behind him without another glance. Your bra was next as he slid the straps down your arms, unhooking the back with the ease of familiarity. You threw it to the side, hearing something fall over but too wrapped up in your vampirate to notice, or care, what it was.

Meanwhile, Benny was busy tearing his shirt off, leaving his bare chest on display. Running a hand through the scattering of curls across his chest, you leaned in to take a nipple between your lips. His throaty groan rumbled through your body as you flicked the tip of your tongue along the hardened pebble. The sound was so delightful you couldn’t resist doing it again, teasing him as you lavished his nipple with attention.

“Fuck, shug, ya always know what I like,” he grunted, his fingers digging into your thighs.

Releasing him with one last suck, you cheekily said, “Well, I do aim to please.”

He kissed the smirk right off of your face, thrusting his tongue into your mouth with a moan. You sighed, relenting to the heat and force of his kiss gladly. Lord, but the man knew how to kiss, something you could testify to. His broad hands ran up and down your legs, dipping under the hem of your shorts and smoothing back up your sides to toy with your breasts. He plucked and pulled at your nipples, rolling them between his fingers as payback. Moaning into his mouth, you rutted against him shamelessly, seeking to relieve the pressure building in your center.

With a groan, Benny pulled away, just far enough to tug your shorts down your legs, taking your panties with them. Dropping them to the floor, he got to his knees in front of you, holding your thighs spread wide and licking his lips at the sight of your soaking wet slit. You couldn’t stop the moan when he ducked his head in close and inhaled deeply, a low rumble filling the room as he took in your scent.

“Damn cher, you smell better than anything- taste better too.”

Without another word, his mouth was on you, licking and slurping up your slick like a man possessed. You threw your head back with cry, hitting the cabinets hard but too caught up in what he was doing to care. One of your hands dove down to bury in his hair, directing where you needed him the most, the other clenching hard at the countertop. Benny loved it when you took charge, unashamed as you sought your pleasure. His beard tickled the inside of your thighs, sure to leave red marks everywhere. You didn’t care.

With every firm lap of his tongue, Benny’s nose nudged against your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through your core. You were panting hard as he licked you open, his tongue curling to scoop out more of your slick. If not for the fact that he held you still for him, his broad hands curling around your thighs, you would be thrashing about all over the place. As it was, all you could do was buck your hips into his mouth with every thrust of his tongue, chasing your release. You knew you were done for when he ran his tongue up your slit and sucked your clit between his lips. He suckled hard, blue eyes blazing up at you, sending you crashing into ecstasy.

You came hard against his tongue, riding his face as white hot pleasure coursed through your body, filling up every inch of you. Benny’s movements never ceased as he drank down your release, moaning against your sensitive pussy and prolonging your pleasure. It seemed to go on and on until you were aching, Benny’s clever tongue pushing you ever higher. Just when you thought you couldn’t go any higher, you felt his fangs sink into the soft skin of your thigh, triggering intense aftershocks as he lapped up the beads of blood. You were distantly aware of Benny swearing up a storm as he tasted you, too strung out to make sense of what he was saying.  

Finally, it got to be too much, and you had to tug at his hair to get him to pull away from between your thighs. He released you reluctantly, giving you one last lick before pulling back entirely. Panting like you’d just run a marathon, you took in the debauched sight in front of you. Benny’s lips were swollen and red, his chin and beard glistening with your slick. He licked up what he could, careful to maintain eye contact with you. His pupils were blown so wide there was barely any blue left. He was panting just as hard as you, hunger written all over his face.

He rose to his feet, breathing hard as he unbuckled his belt. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock, the thick length of him seeping precum freely. Benny kissed you hard, and you moaned as the taste of blood and your own release filled your mouth. He growled against your lips, “Please darlin’- need you, need to be buried in you, feel you wrapped around me. Think you got one more in ya?”

“Fuck yes, Benny please. Need you too.”

Arching your hips up in invitation, you just about whimpered in relief when he lined himself up with your entrance, the head of his cock slipping inside with ease. Squeezing your legs around him, you urged him closer, aching to feel him deep inside. Your arms wrapped around his back, nails raking his skin as he bucked into you all the way, filling you completely. Benny, a gentlemen even in the throes of passion, allowed you time to adjust to the intrusion, only moving when you signalled you were ready.

He slowly slid out of you, thrusting back in steadily. Soon, he had you sighing out his name as he worked up a rhythm that was fast, but not too fast. He fucked into you just right, his cock dragging along your inner walls and hitting every spot. His grip on your hips was tight, tight enough that you knew you’d have bruises, but all that did was increase your need for him. You squeezed your walls down around him, drawing a whispered “Fuck” from his lips. When you did it again, he increased his speed, slamming into you hard as his balls slapped against the skin of your ass.

Before long, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, whispered moans and grunts filling the air along with the loud squelch of him entering you. You could feel yourself approaching the edge at a breakneck rate, chanting Benny’s name like a prayer. You were so close you could taste it, your exhausted body straining for release. His cock thickening inside you, swelling with the promise of orgasm, Benny clamped down on your neck, his fangs piercing your skin and pushing you over the edge.

You cried out his name with a sob, your pussy spasming around him as fire danced in your veins. The steady pull of blood from your body as he drank from you had you seeing stars, increasing your ecstasy tenfold. You scrabbled at his sweat slick skin, nails digging in as you rode out your release. Just as you started to come down, he gave one last, harsh thrust and came shouting your name.

Feeling him trembling in your arms, thick ropes of come coating your channel, you came one last time, your body exhausted and spent. Too sated to do more than whimper when he withdrew his fangs from you, you ran your arms up and down his back, holding him close as you both came down from your highs. He rested his forehead against yours, the two of you reeling from the force of your climax.

It was only when he got too soft to stay inside you that Benny moved. He slid out of your sopping channel, sending a gush of your combined release trickling down your leg. You whined at the sensation, and Benny shushed you gently, grabbing some paper towels and gently wiping away the mess. Once he tossed them in the garbage, you pulled him in for a slow kiss, reveling in his closeness.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence when the timer on the oven dinged, letting you know the cornbread was ready. Your stomach growled in response, earning a chuckle from Benny. He scooped up your nude form in his arms and carried you over to the living room, depositing you on the couch. You could still see him and watched as he pulled the cornbread out of the oven and set the stew to simmering again.

“Mmm, sure smells good shug. Not as good as you of course, but damn close. Why don’t you let me finish up in here- I can’t have you wasting away on me.”

“But I wanted to cook for you for a change; you always do the cooking and I wanted you to take it easy when you got home,” you protested.

“Sweetheart, I’m about as relaxed as a man can be. You just let me take care of you, alright?” Before you could fuss, he added, “Tomorrow we can cook dinner together, I promise.”

You hummed in agreement, secretly pleased that you didn’t have to get up; you weren’t sure your aching thighs could support you right now. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but damn I’m glad I did it.”

Laughing lightly, Benny turned off the stove and dished up two servings of stew and cornbread, bringing yours over to you on a tray. Sitting down beside you, he pulled you into his lap, and you curled up against his chest with a contented sigh. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, Benny said, “I should be the one thanking my lucky stars, darlin’. You’ve made me a better man, and a happier one.”

Cupping his face in your hands, you kissed him softly, pouring your love for him into it, telling him without words how much you loved him. He kissed you just as ardently, leaving you breathless by the time you pulled away. The two of you sat like that, eating your dinner with the occasional kiss thrown in. By the time you were finished, you were more than ready for round two. Judging by the way he tossed you over his shoulder, Benny had no objections, carrying you down the hall to your bedroom, gearing you up for a long night.


End file.
